


Hashbrowns and Gravy

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Depictions of Depression, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, my innate need to overly describe food, swellcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its one of those days, but that's okay. Razz is there for him.





	Hashbrowns and Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> For Ael!! I hope this is fluffy enough for you XD
> 
> also i really get a kick out of describing food so there's more of that here lol

It was one of those days. Slim remembered them as far back as they went in his memory, each of them going through the same route they all did. He’d wake up, and, despite the smell of glorious food cooking in the kitchen, he couldn’t make himself get out of bed. There wasn’t anything like a blackness over him, like what Stretch had sometimes described. He didn’t feel hopeless or out of touch with reality like what Sans had told him.

He just felt… heavy. Like his bones were made of lead, and moving them would take more effort and care than he had in his soul. It felt like if he tried to move, nothing would respond and he’d be left there forever, swaddled in warmth and head tucked into his pillow. It wouldn’t be the worst death.

Just like every morning, though, Razz eventually came upstairs, standing in his doorway for a moment as he observed his supine brother. “Another one of those days?” he asked, but it wasn’t really like Slim could answer. The floor creaked as he padded over, still in his nightshirt and ratty shorts, neck bare. With a gentle hand, he picked up Slim’s, bringing it up to his mouth and proving that his bones hadn’t really turned to stone in the middle of the night (not that he’d really believed they had, but on days like this he was always surprised when his brother lifted him so easily into his arms). 

“Can you speak?” Razz asked, and Slim moved his own head enough to shake it. “That’s fine, brother, we’ll work on it.” Gently, he leaned down, catching Slim’s mouth in a simple kiss that Slim did his best to return even as it felt like too much. Then he pulled back, giving Slim his best cheesy smile. “I’ll go get you some breakfast.” And with that he was off the bed and back through the door, Slim huffing a laugh as he settled in to wait. 

It wasn’t long before he was back, a tray in his hands laden with a bowl of biscuits and sausage gravy, a cup of orange juice, and a side plate of homemade hashbrown rounds. Steam rose up above it all, filling the room with a smell of grease and spices. Razz set the tray down on his side table, moving a few pieces of paper aside before he stepped over to the bed, picking Slim’s upper half up bodily and holding him to his chest as he fixed up his pillows. 

After a minute of his brother struggling to both hold him up and get his pillows where he wanted them, Slim finally found a bit of strength and held himself up on his arms, grinning at the look of happy satisfaction on Razz’s face as he fixed up the pillows and motioned for him to scoot back, sitting up among them. The tray was settled on his lap and, for all he still felt weaker than a moldsmal, Slim began eating his breakfast, Razz watching with a near vicious satisfaction. 

The unspoken “love you.” didn’t need said. They could feel it, swirling in the air with the smell of homemade biscuits and gravy.


End file.
